Kermit Home Video
nikkdisneylover8390's spoof of Barney and the Backyard Gang and Barney and Friends. Cast The Dinosaurs * Barney - Kermit the Frog (Muppet Series) * Baby Bop - Miss Piggy (Muppet Series) * BJ - Gonzo (Muppet Series) * Riff - Murray Monster (Sesame Street) The Backyard Gang - onwards * Michael - Elmo (Sesame Street) * Amy - Sakura Kinomoto * Tina - Faline (Bambi) * Luci - Amy Rose (Sonic X) * Jason (BYG) - Donald Duck (Disney) * Adam - Flower (Bambi) * Michael and Amy's Mom - Thumper's Mother (Bambi) * Michael and Amy's Dad - Snuffy (Sesame Street) * Derek - Bambi (With Thumper as Extra) * Snowman (Waiting for Santa) - Tigger (Winnie the Pooh) * Mrs. Claus (Waiting for Santa) - Blue Fairy (Pinocchio) * Santa Claus (Waiting for Santa) - Geppetto (Pinocchio) * Jeffrey - Skunk (Skunk Fu) * Tina's Mom - Bambi's Mother (Bambi) * Bear (Campfire Sing-Along) - Jack Skellington (The Nightmare Before Christmas) * Adam's Mom - Fox (Skunk Fu) * Kathy - Princess Toadstool (Mario TV series) * Jennifer - Cosmo (Sonic X) * Joseph - Mickey Mouse (Disney) * AJ - Miles (Miles from Tomorrowland) * Min - Cream (Sonic X) * Shawn - Skippy (Robin Hood) * Mother Goose - Jasmine (Aladdin) * Tosha - Shanti (The Jungle Book 2) * Julie - Misty (Pokemon) * Rainbow Beard the Pirate - Captain Hook (Peter Pan) * Clarence the Goose - Glasses Crow (Dumbo) * David (Kenny Cooper) - Piglet (Winnie the Pooh) * Jason (TV series) - Winnie the Pooh (Winnie the Pooh) * Carlos - Michael (Peter Pan) * Kelly - Jane (Peter Pan: Return to Neverland) * The Winkster - Genie (Aladdin) * Professor Tinkerputt - Owl (Winnie the Pooh) * Stella the Storyteller - Alice (Alice in Wonderland) * Maria - Prairie Dawn (Sesame Street) * Juan - Brad (Sesame Street) * Ashley and Alissa - Minnie Mouse and Daisy Duck (Disney) * Kenneth - Ernie (Sesame Street) * Stephen - Rowlf the Dog (The Muppets) * Kristen - Zoe (Sesame Street) * Kim - Wendy Darling (Peter Pan) * Jesse - Goofy (Disney) * Rebecca - Abby Cadabby (Sesame Street) * Robert - Friend Owl (Bambi) * Curtis - Aladdin (Aladdin) * Chip - Roo (Winnie the Pooh) * Keesha - Anna (Frozen) * Hannah - Sally Acorn (Sonic) * Emily - Rosita (Sesame Street) * Jill - Leona (Between the Lions) * Angela - Demi Lovato * Scott - Telly (Sesame Street) * Gianna - Selena Gomez * Whitney - May (Pokemon) * Beth - Elsa (Frozen) and lots more! Episodes Home Videos, spin-offs, and stage shows * The Backyard Show *Three Wishes *A Day at the Beach *Waiting for Geppetto *Kermit's Campfire Sing-Along *Kermit Goes to School *Kermit in Concert *Rock with Kermit *Kermit's Magical Musical Adventure *Love to Read with Kermit *Kermit's Imagination Island *Kermit Live! in New York City *Kermit Songs *Kermit Safety *Kermit's Talent Show *Kermit's Fun & Games *Kermit's 1-2-3-4 Seasons *Kermit's Once Upon A Time *Kermit's Sense-Sational Day *Kermit's Musical Scrapbook *Kermit's Outdoor Fun aka Kermit's Camp WannaRunnaRound *Kermit's Adventure Bus *Kermit's Good Day Good Night *Kermit's Stu-u-u-u-pendous Puzzle Fun! *Kermit It's Time For Counting *Kermit In Outer Space *Kermit's Big Surprise *Kermit's Great Adventure *Sing and Dance with Kermit *Kermit What a World We Share *Walk Around the Block with Kermit *Kermit's Let's Play School aka Kermit's ABCs & 123s *Kermit's Night Before Christmas *More Kermit Songs *Kermit's All New Rhyme Time Rhythm *Kermit's Super Singing Circus *Come On Over To Kermit's Mansion *Be My Valentine Love Kermit *Kermit's Friend Dancing Tunes *Kermit's Pajama Party *Kermit's Musical Castle Live! *Kermit Let's Go To The Zoo *Kermit's You Can Be Anything *Kermit's Beach Party *Kermit's Round and Round We Go *Kermit's Christmas Star *Kermit Songs From the Park *Kermit's Read with Me, Dance with Me *Kermit's Best Manners: Your Invitation to Fun! *Kermit's Colorful World Live! *Kermit Let's Go to the Farm *Kermit The Land Of Make-Believe *Kermit Can You Sing That Song *Kermit Let's Go To The Beach *Kermit Let's Make Music *Kermit Let's Go to the Firestation *Kermit Buddy-A-Mite Birthday *Kermit Celebrating Around The World *Kermit Animal ABC's *Kermit Hi I'm Murray *Best of Kermit - 20 Years of Sharing, Caring and Imagination *Kermit Once Upon A Friend Tales *Kermit Top 20 Countdown *Kermit Let's Go On Vacation *Kermit Jungle Friends *Best Fairy Tales *Big World Adventure *A Very Merry Christmas *I Love My Friends List of Kermit & Friends (TV Series) episode by seasons more coming soon... Seasons * Kermit & Friends (Season 1) * Kermit & Friends (Season 2) * Kermit & Friends (Season 3) * Kermit & Friends (Season 4) * Kermit & Friends (Season 5) * Kermit & Friends (Season 6) * Kermit & Friends (Season 7) * Kermit & Friends (Season 8) * Kermit & Friends (Season 9) * Kermit & Friends (Season 10) * Kermit & Friends (Season 11) * Kermit & Friends (Season 12) * Kermit & Friends (Season 13) * Kermit & Friends (Season 14) I Love You "I Love You" is a song sung at the end of all the episodes and most videos. In the first five Kermit and the Backyard Gang videos, it is sung near the beginning. And in most episodes, Kermit's friends say goodbye to him before he reverts to his plush form, and winks to the audience. In some party-related episodes, they instead end up celebrating with confetti. I love you, you love me We're as happy as can be With a great big hug and a kiss from me to you Won't you say you love me too? I love you, you love me We're best friends and family With a great big hug and a kiss from me to you Won't you say you love me too? I love you, you love me We're a happy family With a great big hug and a kiss from me to you Won't you say you love me too? I love you, you love me We're best friends like friends should be With a great big hug and a kiss from me to you Won't you say you love me too? The only four videos that do not feature the song are Rock with Kermit (though heard as a score instead), Imagination Island, Kermit Live in New York City, and Best Fairy Tales. Kermit Says At the end of most episodes, Kermit says "Hello again to all my friends. I'm glad you came to play! Our fun and learning never ends. Here's what we did today!" and then narrates all the important details and lessons learned from the episode and suggests fun activities the viewers can do at home to learn more about the episode's topic. In Seasons 1, Kermit usually says something along the lines of "And remember, I love you!" or signs off in a diffrerent manner such as "And you know what? I love you." or "Because I love you." But he always does it in Season 2 however. In Seasons 3 onwards, a Disney Channel star (except Selena Gomez and Demi Lovato) says "Hey everybody. It's time for Kermit Says." Also, Kermit pops out on the bottom left of the screen and says "And remember, I love you." after the closing dialogue and before the end credits. Characters Kermit-2011.png|Kermit the Frog as Barney 4-30-15-miss-piggy.jpg|Miss Piggy as Baby Bop Gonzo.png|Gonzo as BJ Murray-full.png|Murray Monster as Riff Elmo sesame street.png|Elmo as Michael AWC0201.jpg|Sakura Kinomoto as Amy Faline in Bambi.jpg|Young Faline as Tina Amy sonic the hedgehog.png|Amy Rose as Luci Donald Duck.svg.png|Donald Duck as Jason Flower.jpg|Young Flower as Adam Snuffy in Sesame Street.jpg|Snuffy as Michael and Amy's Dad Bambi-1-.jpg|Young Bambi as Derek Thumper the Little Rabbit.jpg|Thumper as Extra (Derek) Tigger.gif|Tigger as Snowman Blue Fairy in Pinocchio.jpg|Blue Fairy as Mrs. Claus Geppetto 1940 Pinocchio.jpeg|Geppetto as Santa Claus Jack_Skellington_KHII.png|Jack Skeleton as Bear Skunk.jpg|Skunk as Jeffrey Fox (Skunk Fu).jpg|Fox as Adam's Mom Princess_Peach_TAOSMB3.jpg|Princess Toadstool as Kathy Cosmo (Sonic X).jpg|Cosmo as Jennifer Mickey Mouse in DTV Valentine.jpg|Mickey Mouse as Joseph Miles Static.png|Miles as AJ Cream The Rabbit as Dena.png|Cream as Min Skippy4.gif|Skippy as Shawn Jasmine 3.jpeg|Jasmine as Mother Goose Shanti2.png|Shanti as Tosha Misty's Song Title Card.jpg|Misty as Julie Captain Hook (Peter Pan).jpg|Captain Hook as Rainbow Beard the Pirate Glasses Crow.jpg|Glasses Crow as Clarence the Goose Clippigletmovie.gif|Piglet as David (Kenny Cooper) Winnie the Pooh in Winnie the Pooh-0.jpg|Winnie the Pooh as Jason Michael Darling.jpg|Michael as Carlos Jane Darling As Angie.jpeg|Jane as Kelly Genie aladdin.png|Genie as The Winkster Owl in Winnie the Pooh-0.jpg|Owl as Professor Tinkerputt Alice-in-wonderland-disneyscreencaps.com-1461.jpg|Alice as Stella the Storyteller Prairie Dawn excited.png|Prairie Dawn as Maria brad-sesame-street-40.jpg|Brad as Juan minnie_daisy_friends2.gif|Minnie Mouse and Daisy Duck as Ashley and Alissa Ernieearly2000's.jpg|Ernie as Kenneth Rowlf-2011.jpg|Rowlf the Dog as Stephen Zoe in Sesame Street Stays Up Late.jpg|Zoe as Kristen Wendy Darling in Peter Pan.jpg|Wendy Darling as Kim 742-goofy 972 detail.jpg|Goofy as Jesse Abby (Sesame Street).jpg|Abby Cadabby as Rebecca Bambi-5c3669ea.jpg|Friend Owl as Robert Aladdin in Aladdin and the King of Thieves.jpg|Aladdin as Curtis Roo getting dress 2.png|Roo as Chip Anna Frozen Fever 2D render.png|Anna as Keesha Princess Sally Acorn.png|Sally Acorn as Hannah Rosita.jpg|Rosita as Emily Leona.jpg|Leona as Jill Buzz as Kevin Yadama.jpg|Buzz as Mario Aline as Baby Bop.jpg|Aline as Beth Davidpic1.jpg|David as Nick Claudio in ZOOM.jpg|Claudio as Scott carahdr.gif|Cara as Kami Alisa Besher 3.png|Alisa as Gianna Caroline (ZOOM) as Miss Piggy.jpg|Caroline as Angela EmilyZpic07-20.jpg|Emily as Colleen Frances as Luna.jpg|Frances as Whitney ericpic2.jpg|Eric as Jackson Estuardopic1.jpg|Estuardo as Jamal Francesco as Jet.jpg|Francesco as Tony Garrett as A.J..jpg|Garrett as David Jared Nathan as Greg Heffley.jpg|Jared as Miguel Jessie-0.jpg|Jessie as Amy hqdefaultKaleigh.jpg|Kaleigh as Sophie KennyZoom pics.png|Kenny as Ethan Kortney.jpg|Kortney as Allison Keiko (from ZOOM) as Connie.gif|Keiko as Lindsey Kylepic3.jpg|Kyle as Ben lynnopic3.jpg|Lynese as Claire pic3.jpg|﻿Maya as Sadie Mattpic1.jpg|Matt as Lucas Mikepic3.jpg|Mike as Peter Zpic07-08.jpg|Nick as Josh Noreenpic3.jpg|Noreen as Emma cb17633d7a8e9f76b5a9bce3459a80b1--cast-member-zoom.jpg|Rachel as Tracy Janicepic.jpg|Janice as Bethany Hayley as Haylie.jpg|Hayley as Rachel Nikki as snow white by nikkdisneylover8390-d9ph83t.jpg|Nikki as Stella the Storyteller Lord Ralphie.jpg|Ralphscoe as Mr. Boyd Category:Barney Home Video Movie Spoof Category:Barney & Friends Home Videos Category:Barney & Friends Episodes Category:Barney and the Backyard Gang Episodes Category:Barney and the Backyard Gang Spoofs Category:Nikkdisneylover8390 Category:Barney & Friends Tv Spoofs Category:YouTube Category:Home Videos Category:Barney & Friends Movie Spoof Category:Barney Home Video Category:Barney Home Videos Category:DeviantART Category:VHS Category:DVD Category:VHS Collection Category:DVD Collection Category:Ideas Category:TV and Movie Idea Category:Trailer Ideas Category:TV Spoofs Category:TV Show Spoofs Category:Account and Creator of TV Series Show-Spoof Category:TV Category:TV/Movie Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Movie-spoof Category:Movies Spoof Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Promos Category:TV Specials Category:TV Series Show-Spoofs Category:TV Series Shows-Spoofs Category:Article stubs Category:Transcripts